


Naked

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings (if any): Foot fetish, bondage, rimming, oral sex. Trench coats! ;)<br/>Summary: Charlie has to start again, and has the feeling he might have gone a little loopy in the process...</p><p>Written as a submission for Charlieficathon on Livejournal in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

** Naked **

_I am stark raving mad. Absolutely gone. Mental. Off my rocker._

Charlie swallowed as he waited for the doorbell to be answered. Rain splattered down behind him and he was glad of the small porch covering over the door before which he stood. He would have been drenched without it. Even though he was dry, he shivered beneath his trench coat.

_Because you're nekkid. Not naked. Nekkid._

Finally, he heard approaching footsteps and his heartbeat quickened. He shifted his weight between his feet, trying to ignore the now-permanent ache in his mangled left leg. Charlie knew there was a very good chance that when he was finally seen, and he opened his trench coat to reveal his tattooed, scarred, burnt body and irreparable leg, the answer might well be a scream and the door slamming in his face. Throat tight, he clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. The breeze was terrible as it shot up his legs and curled about his privates.

_Bloody stupid idea._

The door opened then, and he tried his best to arrange his features into a sexy, confident look.

_You look like a flobberwom._

_Fuck._

* * *

"Charlie?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's nearly midnight."  
"I know," the redhead said.  
"What do you want?" He kept one hand on the door, not sure why he was entertaining the visitor on his step when he was in the middle of a rather delicious glass of brandy and was at a crucial point in his novel.  
"I wanted to surprise you," Charlie said, wearing a smile which both flattered and unnerved Severus.  
"Well, you have certainly done that. I didn't think your learning schedule involved midnight house calls?"

Severus was referring to the lessons he had consented to give Charlie after his unfortunate accident and return from the continent, when his employment had been forced to cease after his injuries rendered him immobile for large periods of time.

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting?" Severus asked pointedly, glancing at the rain shooting off the gutter of the house on the other side of the road. "Or reading that chapter I advised you to peruse?"  
"I read that earlier," Charlie dismissed. "No... I came to... well..."

He moved too quickly for Severus to really comprehend what was going on, but all of a sudden, Charlie Weasley had ripped open (what Severus now realised) was a ridiculously over-large trench coat, revealing his naked body, ripped, burnt and scarred, tattooed to boot, and his cock bound tightly in a thin leather cord which criss-crossed up his shaft.

"Dear Morgana preserve me," Severus muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the bulging shaft surrounded at the base by coarse red curls. "Weasley, what on _earth_ are you _doing?!_ "  
"I'm surprising you," Charlie said, stepping onto the threshold. "Do you like what you see?"  
"Don't ask stupid questions," Severus snapped. "And get in the house before somebody calls the Muggle police. Children live here!"

He stepped back as Charlie passed him in silence, not bothering to make the front of his coat meet again. Severus slammed the door shut and locked the Muggle locks out of habit, rather than out of any great use. He hurried into the living room and made sure his curtains were pulled tightly shut. Only then did he turn to Charlie, to find that the man had completely shed his coat and the boots he had been wearing, and stood completely naked in the middle of Severus' very shabby and small sitting room. The muscled body suddenly turned and Severus nearly choked seeing a thick plug nestled tightly between Charlie's obliging buttocks.

There had never been even the slightest flickering of his imagination that giving a few refresher lessons in potions in order to help the second eldest Weasley child be able to take over from Hagrid at Hogwarts would result in the boy standing in his living room trussed up like a Christmas turkey with an interest in bondage.

The kiss they had shared had been completely accidental, at first. The second, third, fourth and fifth kisses had been less so. The manic frotting session against his settee had most definitely _not_ been an accident and it would have been embarrassing for both of them to call it so.

What Severus didn't understand was how Charlie seemed to have guessed every detail correctly. Even down to his brazenness, Severus was undoubtedly aroused and his fingers itched to touch, and caress, and squeeze, and drive the boy mad by plunging the anal plug in and out of his body until he came uncontrollably. Then they would start again.

His mouth suddenly dry, Severus coughed.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," he said finally, unable to tear his eyes away from Charlie's body.  
"Well, I aim to please." Charlie grinned at him with a confidence that seemed both unwavering and impenetrable.

His next words, however, shattered the illusion.

"Tell me I did the right thing by coming here tonight, Severus?" His tone was slightly pleading, soft and eager to hear the response he wanted. "That I haven't just made a prize twat out of myself?"  
"Why would you think you had?"  
"Because of the look on your face."

Charlie looked down at his feet then, obviously ashamed, and Severus struggled to find the right thing to say to him.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Severus was the one person who had probably seen Charlie's softer side and his true, naked insecurity about having to start his employment career all over again. He had seen it in every pained glance as the man's leg throbbed with agony, and in every embarrassed look as forgotten knowledge had to be imparted again from Severus' mouth.

He crossed the short space of his sitting room in two strides and stood so close that he could nudge Charlie's face with his own, prompting the man to look up at him.

"Who wouldn't want you?" he asked quietly. "Have you seen yourself?"  
"Yeah... and more often recently I hate what I see."

Severus didn't know where the sensitive side of him was unfurling from as he cupped Charlie's cheek in his palm and held it, simply looking at the beautiful man bared in front of him.

"You didn't have to turn up naked. I would have consented with you clothed or not."  
"I went a bit mad." Charlie laughed and shook his head. "But then you already know that. I've always been a bit mad."  
"You would have to be to consider accepting the gamekeeper's position at Hogwarts."  
"McGonagall's just being kind," Charlie said suddenly, shaking his head. "I can no better do that job than I could my one in Romania. Everyone wanted to find me a solution but I don't think it's the right one."  
"You won't know that until you try. There are no dragons at Hogwarts... well, except for Irma Pince."  
"I still have a scar on my bum from a stinging hex she chucked at me one night for snogging at the back of the library."  
"Abominable child," Severus said coolly, narrowing his gaze.

Charlie smiled at him then, a true smile, Severus felt something sear through which was neither lust nor pleasure; he couldn't place the sensation.

"How did you know?" he asked, trying not to think about his feelings. "With the binding and the... the plug?"  
"I took a chance," Charlie admitted. "I'm into this sort of stuff and I just thought, fuck it, he needs to be into this if he wants to be with me..."

The redhead shrugged.

"Oh, I think you will find I am suitably 'into it', Weasley," Severus promised, keeping his tone low and sultry. "And if you aren't flat out on your back on that sofa in approximately three seconds, I will have to force you."

He had ever seen Charlie move so fast. Severus kept his own walk a slow, predatory stalk as he moved to the large, comfortable sofa -one of his very few indulgences, aiming to build tension. He watched as Charlie parted his legs and placed his feet flat on the cushions. They were gorgeous feet, Severus decided -wide and big, with chunky toes, slightly uneven nails and copper tufts between the first knuckle and the rest of the foot. Almost salivating, he perched next to them on the end of the sofa. He reached down and picked one up, lifting it to eye level. He saw the wrinkled underside and felt his cock twitch in his underwear.

He longed to touch but tortured both himself and Charlie has he restrained himself for as long as possible, before finally giving in and extending one forefinger to trail down the sole of Charlie's foot. It was impossibly soft and he could smelt a slight tinge of sweat on the air and on Charlie's skin. He pulled it to his mouth and, without warning, sucked the second toe into his mouth and lapped at it. The bones in the toe were strong, but they bent beneath the gentle ministrations of his tongue and he laved at the pad on the underside, enjoying every lick as if it would be his last. He cast a glance aside to Charlie and saw him red-faced and bright-eyed, his mouth hanging wide open, lost in the pleasure.

"You like feet?" Charlie asked hoarsely.  
"I like your feet," Severus said pointedly, and kissed a path down the very centre of the sole.  
"Fuck," Charlie breathed. "I... more."  
"As you wish."

Severus pulled out his wand and used it to gather Charlie's thick wrists and tie them above his head on the arm of the sofa. Twisting his own body, Severus wedged himself into place at the end of the cushions and pulled both of Charlie's feet into his lap. He extended his fingers and lightly tickled one until Charlie let out a moan of desire and then, without any further word, he let go, allowing his fingers to scrabble cruelly over every inch of the sensitive flesh. Charlie's hips bucked into the air and Severus heard him panting. He put his free hand's fingers to the other foot and repeated the same action until Charlie was filling the space of his sitting room with desperate begs for mercy, none of which Severus was inclined to honour. It was only when he saw liquid beading at the head of Charlie's straining erection that he ceased his tickling and allowed the over-touched feet to still. He knew from experience that the sudden cessation would drive Charlie mad, and that his feet would begin to throb like hell.

He smirked at the boy as he picked up his ankles and pushed them high into the air, exposing Charlie's undercarriage and straining hole around the black plug. He allowed himself an appreciative moan and then took his wand in hand again to keep the ankles he had lifted in the air with magic. He took care to make sure that the injured and gnarled leg was in as comfortable a position as it could be before he turned his attention to what Charlie had stuffed himself with. Severus took the end of it and gently wiggled the phallus, causing Charlie to huff slightly beneath his breath.

"This is rather large... My guess is that you are not a novice?"  
"Been doing it for years," Charlie grunted, as Severus slowly began to slide it in and out of his body. "Started when I was at school... always loved... ah! Putting stuff up my... Merlin! Arse!"

Severus smirked as he picked up the pace, fucking the redhead with the long plug and enjoying the expressions which flitted over the man's face with every jab to his prostate. The sound of the slapping of the well lubricated plug into Charlie's body filled his sitting room and Severus suddenly grew extremely hot around the collar when he realised how depraved the situation must look.

_Depraved and utterly fucking delicious._

It was too hard to resist the call of the stretched pucker which appeared every time he pulled out the plug. Severus threw it on the floor and bent his head, putting his lips to Charlie's hole, and extended his tongue. The cry of shock and pleasure went straight to his crotch and Severus wasted no further time; he tongue-fucked the boy, caressing his inner walls with spit and determination, burying his tongue as far as he could reach before pulling out and tracing the rim to torment Charlie with the delicacy of his actions after the rough.

"Severus... fucking hell... want to come.."  
"Not until I permit you to."

Charlie visibly shuddered with desire.

Severus leant forward, allowing his chin to brush copper-haired bollocks, and flicked out his tongue to taste the pool of moisture gathered in Charlie's slit. He pressed a kiss to the end of his bound erection and wondered how far he would be able to push that cock in the future, his mind throwing up filthy images of all the disgusting things they could get up to in private. He looked up and found Charlie staring back at him.

"Fuck me," Charlie whispered, his words barely audible. "Fuck me, Severus."

Severus bent his head and took what he could of Charlie into his mouth. He sucked sharp and hard, tasting salt on his tongue; it wouldn't take long to tease the man into completion. As he began to suckle on the hardened flesh in a more continuous rhythm, he wondered just how far Charlie was willing to go -how hard he wanted to play the games he appeared to be interested in. Severus hoped he wasn't overreaching when he saw the man gagged, bound and tied to a whipping post, his already-scarred body laced with painful red welts. Severus imagined fucking him against the post, roughly wanking his cock until it screamed for release.

A loud shout and a hot salty rush of come into his mouth dragged him from his fantasy and Severus drank, making sure not to spill even a single drop as Charlie emptied onto his tongue. The sound of hoarse panting filled the air and Severus remained at crotch-level until Charlie began to soften. He sat up then and looked down at what had turned out to be a delicious, beautiful gift.

He released the bonds and gently caught Charlie's injured leg on its way down. He massaged the thigh and the calf before reverently setting it down by his side. He moved to kneel over Charlie and look down at him, finding hazy eyes and a sweaty brow.

"I didn't think you'd... blimey..." Charlie fought for breath. "...Go that far. Shitting hell."

Severus let out a slight yelp of surprise when one strong arm hooked around his neck and pulled him down for a wet, clumsy kiss. Charlie's lips smothered his own with no grace whatsoever; Severus wondered why it didn't bother him when it would usually have.

"Thank you," the redhead breathed.

Severus could see sleep tugging in his amber brown eyes. He said nothing and watched the man drift away, unable to argue with the warm, drowsy glow filling his entire body.

* * *

Charlie wasn't sure that he could go through with it, standing on the man's doorstep once more, this time in broad daylight and fully dressed. He felt such an idiot that for the first time in his life, he was contemplating running away. He didn't know what he had been thinking, throwing himself at the one person who had been really helping him to find a different future for himself.

_Fucking wanker. You'll end up in the Muggle supermarket playing with the tills all day long._

Severus' footsteps could suddenly be heard on the other side of the door and Charlie froze, preparing to bolt. When the door opened, he thought he might pass out.

_Dragon keeper my arse._

"Come in," Severus said, gesturing the way down the hall.

Charlie obeyed and headed for the kitchen, where they normally had a cup of tea before commencing his lessons.

"Ah, no, not the kitchen. In the living room."  
"Oh." Charlie retraced the few steps too far that he had taken and steered himself into the living room, only to find his mouth falling open with shock.  
"Sit down," Severus whispered lowly into his ear. "I will take your boots off. And then you are going to see just how aligned our tastes are."

Hurrying to comply and trying to hide the excited shake in his fingers, Charlie threw himself down on the sofa and eagerly looked up. On the coffee table sat a rough cloth and a bottle of oil.

"By the time we are finished, your feet will be singing and you will be begging me for release. Do you have anywhere to be, Weasley?"  
"No," Charlie lied, thinking he would have to buy Ron a really big dinner to make up for missing the wedding planning meeting.  
"Good."

Severus smiled at him then, a threatening, dirty smile, which sent Charlie's cock straight to attention.

_-fin-_   



End file.
